The Lion (Re-write)
by stevenuniversefanz37
Summary: Michael Anderson has been given super powers, now he has to make a choice on what to do with them


**I mostly kept it the same but I did change some things**

*Me looking at the audience, as I give a sigh. *

'Let's get this over with.'

"Hi, my name is Michael Anderson, but everyone just calls me Mikey. I'm 6 feet tall. I live in Brooklyn, but I live close enough to Queens, so I go to Midtown High- "

*What about your parents? * A man in the audience asks, as I look at him.

"My parents both work for Oscorp. My mother is the Director of R&D, and my father works as a Geneticist, and that's how I got my powers."

*How did you get your powers? * A girl asks as I look her in the eyes, as I gave her a sigh.

"Well it started when my science class went on a field trip to Oscorp. We had arrived at Oscorp and me being the new kid I didn't really know anyone, but I was very familiar with the school bully Flash Thompson. I was always pushed around by him.

As we entered the building I stayed at the back of the group, I was wondering if I would see my mom and dad on this trip as I felt a hand on my shoulder, as I met the eyes of several people.

"You alright?" The boy asks, as I meet his eyes.

"Yeah, just lost in thought." I say, as I look toward the display I've seen a thousand times.

"Your new right?" He asks as I nod.

"What's your name?" He asks.

"Michael, but most people call me Mikey." I say, as he nods.

"I'm Peter and these are my friends. Luke, Sam, Danny, Ava, MJ, and Harry- "

"Osborn." I say as he looks at me.

"You know me?" Harry asks.

"I know your father." I say, as they all look at me.

"How?" Peter asks.

"He's friends with my parents." I say, as they look at me in confusion.

"What do your parents do?" Ava asks.

"My mother is the Director of R&D, and my father is Head Geneticist after Doctor Connors 'incident'" I visibly see them flinch, as if they know something.

"That's cool." Sam says, as I see my dad walk out of the doors and towards my group.

"Hello Michael, how's the field trip?" My dad asks, as he places his hand on my shoulder as I look at him.

"Good. And I made some friends." I say, gesturing to Peter and the others as they wave, as my dad nods and looks back to me.

"That's good, can you come with me, I need your help with something?" My dad says as I smile.

"Sure, just let me tell my teacher." I say as I run to the front of the group, as I tell my teacher he reluctantly nods when he finds out my father works here. I walk back over to my dad as I nod to him as he tells the others to catch up, as me and dad walk into the lab.

I was always happy when I got to work with dad, I sat on the stool as I watched him fill a syringe with Lion DNA and blood. To be more precise my blood. As he placed a little on a microscope slide as he handed it to me as I placed it under the microscope.

"Now Michael, I want you to see if the DNA of the Lion and yours successfully combine." Dad says as I nod and looked into the microscope, as a smile crossed my lips. As I looked at my dad.

"Dad, you may want to see this." I say as I make my way off the stool as he sits down, as he too smiles.

"Son, this is quite incredible. We have successfully crossed animal DNA with human." My dad turns his head to hear his office phone ringing, as he gets up he hands me the syringe.

"Can you put this in the fridge, I got to get that." Dad says as I nod, as he walks into his office and closes the door.

I walk to the fridge with the syringe, but what I didn't see was the fallen beaker right in front of me, as I took a step down I slipped and fell as my vision blurred. I felt a sharp pain in my wrist as my vision finally cleared. I saw the syringe in my arm, but all the material went into my wrist as I carefully pulled the syringe out, I immediately felt pain and let out a yell as I set the needle aside. My wrist now bleeding as I carefully grabbed it, as my dad came out of his office and raced toward me as he checked my wrist and grabbed some bandages.

"Good thing is that the needle just missed your main artery, bad news it went straight into another vain." My dad says, as he wraps my wrist and helped me up as he told me to wash my hands. After he walks me out to the rest of my group. I think he told me to keep a close eye on it, but I wasn't really listening.

I was feeling nauseous, and the throbbing pain in my wrist didn't help. However, I still nodded my head as I was returned to my group, but I toughed through the pain and nausea as I finished the tour only catching a few glances from Peter and the others, as I rubbed my wrist.

The ride back on the bus just made my nausea that much more worse, as another symptom I got muscle cramps, and I felt my heart rate increase. When we got back to school thankfully the field trip took most of the day as my last class went by fast. I felt ten times worse and the bus ride back home just increased it, as I felt the concerned gazes of Peter and the others.

When I was finally dropped off I got into the house my parents and my little brother won't be back for another 6 hours, as I got up to my room and shut my door, well I would say collapsed on my bed, but in all honesty I didn't make it to my bed, I collapsed on the floor and it hurt, because I could not physically move my arms or anything really, as I fell asleep but it was far from peaceful.

I woke up around 8 only because of my alarm clock, as I get up and shut it off I realized I felt good, great really. I looked at myself in the mirror, I see that I had grown leaner, more muscular, my hair had grown longer, my Emerald Green eyes had changed to Shamrock Green. I felt faster, stronger, smarter. After looking at myself now I wondered if I was like this, because of the syringe. I thought I may need to test this later. I then realized it was almost time for the bus to pick me up, I quickly got dressed in a new pair of blue jeans, and a black t shirt. As I slipped on my hoodie and slipped on my backpack, as I raced down the stairs as I saw my family as they looked at me. I said good morning to my parents and gave a noggie to my little brother, dad looked like he wanted to talk to me, but I had to get going as I ran outside.

I just missed the bus, so I decided to run. I ran towards school on full sprint, in all honesty I felt faster, and I know I was because I was matching the pace of the bus, as I reached school as the busses did. I walked inside and got to my locker and put my backpack and took my hoodie off and placed them in my locker. I grabbed a notebook and pencil and my book for my science class, as I saw Peter and the others walking my way. I also saw Flash walking towards me just a bit faster, as I closed my locker and took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"What do you want flash?" I ask as I open my eyes to face him, as he looks at me just as Peter and the others arrive.

"Did you do my science homework, loser?" Flash asks as I slam my locker shut leaving a slight dent.

"Do it yourself, Flash." I say as I start to walk away, as flash puts his hand on my shoulder.

"I told you to do it and give it to me today!" Flash yells, as I just sigh and grab his wrist and squeeze as I lift his hand off my shoulder he groans in pain, as I flip him over onto his back as I felt a sense of danger. I dodged to the left avoiding his punch, in response I jabbed him in the ribs as I spun to face him as he fell to his knees, as I tried to walk away again, but I heard Flash in the distance getting up.

So, let's see what I have to work with I have super hearing, a sense of danger, and speed, and super strength, this is going to be fun. As I turn to face Flash as he throws a punch as I deflect it and punch Flash straight in the nose, putting Flash straight on his back, as he sat up I saw his bloody nose as Principle Coulson came up next to me.

"Mr. Thompson get to the nurse immediately, Mr. Anderson come with me." Principle Coulson says as I sigh and follow him into his office, as he has me sit down as he sat down.

"Mr. Anderson, would you care to explain what happened?" Principle Coulson said as I spent the next ten minutes explaining what had happened, as he nodded.

"Alright Mr. Anderson, I'll talk to Mr. Thompson, as for you I'm going to give a warning. Just don't let me catch you fighting again. Agreed?" Principle Coulson says as I nod and stand up and head to my class. thankfully Science is my first and last class of the day. Throughout the day I figured what happened at my dad's lab and with the syringe gave me super powers, so throughout the day I sketched possible costumes. I decided because what one of the main DNA components was Lion DNA I decided that would be my costume design, as the final bell rang. I closed my notebook and left the room and grabbed stuff from my locker, as I stuffed my stuff in my backpack and put on my hoodie, as I slung my backpack I began walking toward the bus when I heard someone call my name, as I turn around I saw Ava trying to get my attention as I slowed my pace, so she could catch up, soon we were walking together.

"So, why did you beat up Flash?" Ava asks as I look at her.

"Because I got tired of him bullying me, so I stopped it, and I'm not apologizing for it." I say as she looks at me.

"Actually, I was going to say I was impressed. I didn't know you could fight." Ava says.

Okay, that surprised me.

"So, how did you learn to fight, and where?" Ava asks.

"I learned on my parent's insistence, and I learned from a dojo in Brooklyn." I say, as she looks at me in confusion.

"Brooklyn?" Ava asks, as I nod.

"Yeah, I live in Brooklyn, but I'm close enough to Queens to go to school here." I say as she nods.

"So, what did Coulson say. He can be pretty rough?" Ava asks.

"He just gave me a warning, but he told me not to fight again." I say as she looked surprised, as we just got on the bus as I was dropped off. I went up to my room and got out my sketch book and turned to the page of my suit design.

I sat on my bed and thought about what I learned today. I learned that it has been a full 24 hours since the accident at my father's lab, and what happened when I got home. I didn't feel right after it and when I woke up today I was leaner, more muscular, my hair grew longer, and my eyes changed to a darker shade of green, I felt faster, stronger, and smarter, and today with my fight with Flash I got a sense of danger, and I was able to dodge easily, I have super hearing I was able to hear him running at me from a long distance, I have super strength when I slammed my locker I noticed the dent, and I felt faster, because I was able to keep up with the bus on full sprint, and I was faster with my counters against Flash. I stood up from my bed and looked out my window.

"I need to test my abilities tomorrow." I say as I change out of my clothes, and I lay down for tomorrow.


End file.
